Glucose tolerance is defined as the ability to properly utilize glucose. Diabetes is not a single disease, but an array of diseases that exhibit the common symptom of glucose intolerance, an impairment in glucose utilization.
The prevalence of diabetes in the general population is approximately 6–7%. Only about half of diabetics are actually diagnosed. Studies have shown that rates for persons with glucose intolerance are equal by sex and greater for blacks than for whites.
In general, the following types of diabetes have been recognized: type I diabetes mellitus, type II diabetes mellitus, secondary diabetes mellitus, impaired glucose tolerance and gestational glucose mellitus. The general characteristics of the symptoms of diabetes include the following:                Polyuria (high urine blood volume)        Hyperglycemia (high blood glucose levels)        Glucosuria (loss of glucose in urine)        Polydipsia (excessive thirst)        Polyphagia (excessive hunger)        Sudden weight loss        
It has been observed that complications resulting from diabetes mellitus are the third leading cause of death in most developed countries. Diabetes is a risk factor for a variety of conditions including coronary heart disease, cerebrovascular stroke, neuropathy (nerve damage), nephropathy (kidney damage), retinopathy (eye damage), hyperlipidemia (excessive blood lipids), angiopathy (damage to blood vessels) and infection.
A number of different methods exist for determining a condition of intolerance for glucose. These include postprandial blood glucose, oral glucose tolerance test (OGTT), O'Sullivan glucose tolerance test (gestational test), hemoglobin Alc (Hb Al, Hb Alc), islet cell antibodies, glutamic acid decarboxylase (GAD) antibodies and insulin antibodies. Diabetes, however, is most readily detected when the carbohydrate metabolic capacity is tested. This is done by stressing the system with a defined glucose load as in the oral glucose tolerance test (OGTT).
The OGTT has been criticized, however, because many of the variables affecting test results are difficult to control. For instance: patients must be on a standardized carbohydrate diet at least three days before the test; the test requires an 8 to 16 hour fast; the test should only be performed on ambulatory patients; stress should be avoided; exercise should be avoided; various hormone imbalances can affect validity such as with: thyroxine, growth hormone, cortisol and catecholamines; various drugs and medications can affect validity such as: oral contraceptives, salicylates, nicotinic acid, diuretics and hypoglycemics; and evaluation should normally be corrected for age. The greatest disadvantage of the OGTT is that it is poorly reproducible and this limits its diagnostic usefulness.
Type 2 diabetes is a common condition, associated with significant morbidity and mortality. It is generally acknowledged that overt type 2 diabetes is preceded by a period of glucose intolerance which itself is preceded by a significant period of insulin resistance (1–5). It is now further recognized that typical diabetic complications can begin to develop during this “pre-diabetic” phase (3,6). The identification of persons at risk of developing overt type 2 diabetes has therefore taken on even greater importance. It has been suggested that if such persons could be easily identified, a lifestyle modification strategy could be implemented which might prevent their progression to type 2 diabetes with its attendant morbidities.
Because of the public health importance of type 2 diabetes, regular screening for this condition is now advocated (5,7,8). However, such screening programs, whether by fasting plasma glucose or by the 75-g OGTT, only identify diabetic or glucose-intolerant patients. The homeostasis model assessment (HOMA) index has been advocated as a method of detecting persons with insulin resistance and therefore presumably at risk of progressing to overt type 2 diabetes (9–11). However, the HOMA index requires a serum insulin measurement and, some argue, the use of a computer program. Thus, this index is not as simple or accessible as a fasting blood glucose level. Similarly, the gold standard euglycemic, hyperinsulinemic clamp is clearly not appropriate for mass screening campaigns.
The current methods of diagnosing diabetes involve either invasive testing (i.e., repeated blood collections), or use blood-borne markers (i.e., glycosylated proteins, or antibodies) which offer an indirect assessment of glucose regulation. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to avoid the need for invasive testing or the use of blood-borne markers in determinations of glucose regulation.